A vehicle typically includes a hood and headlamps attached to a body structure. The headlamps may be attached to the body structure via mounting tabs. The vehicle hood and headlamps may be subjectable to an external force. It may be beneficial for the headlamps to break away from their mounting tabs when the hood and/or the headlamp is subjected to the external force.